


creature of desire

by stormhund



Series: miya midnight booty calls [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund
Summary: Remember the timeI went to visit you in onigir mya?–in which akaashi gets carried away while drunk texting the love of his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: miya midnight booty calls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907077
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	creature of desire

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am while drinking soju. so about half of akaashi's typos in this chatfic are actual typos from my own tipsy writing.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> special thanks once again to [christine aka ao3 protagonists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists) for always being my partner in chaos. to more drinking and writing!
> 
> [@megfushiguro on twitter](http://twitter.com/megfushiguro) • [@stormhund on cc](http://curiouscat.qa/stormhund)

Hey

hey

how’s the party?

how’s bokkun?

Bokkun? You sound like Atsumu, baby

baby???

BABY???

WHY ARE U CALLING ME THAT

I AM ATSUMU

akaashi how drunk are u

where’s koutarou

Why do yiuo keep asking about Bokuto-san?

He’s fine

He’s looking for Atsumu, I think

I don’t know

I’m in the bathroom

are u ok??

not ur boyfriend but i’m genuinely concerned

We’re not boyfriends??

Osamu??

Are you breaking up with me???

oh my god

i’m not osamu!!

for the love of god

Really now

What’s my favorite color

are u srs

everyone knows ur favorite color, akaashi

Just answer the question pls

blue 

see 

How would Atsumu know that

LIKE I SAID

ugh

nvm

jfc

Please don’t break up with me, baby

Just come here

I’ll show you a good time

akaashi no

Remember the time

I went to visit you in onigir mya

?

and yuo showed me

The back room

Haha

You were so cute

Who tries to seduce their boyfriend by showing them the latest batch of rice

my idiot twin apparently

I think Atsumu is a little more suave than u, love

screenshotting that for posterity

Don’t tell atsumu tho pls

i won’t ^_^

Anyways

bcak room

stupid rice

We ended up kissing anyway

You kissed me first

dotn kwn what was hapepnig at first

But you had my back pressed against the wall

right

And you were kssgn me

and i kissed u back

i’m callin my brother

and the next thing i knew

you had ur hand inside my pants

Long, slender fingers

Made for molding rice

instead

they were molding me

Into a creature of desire

Because you were touching me

In all the right places

OH MY FUCKING GOD

WHERE’S OSAMU

HE’S STILL IN THE FUCKING SHOWER

CAN U SHUT UP FOR 2 SECONDS

.

.

Two seconds done

WH

And then

You knelt before me

And pulled my pants donw to my feet

And god

osamu

did u know

i dont really believe in the gods

but when u wrapped your lips around my cock

i felt divine

And i prayed

That your tongue around me

Swirling around my head

Your mouth

Sucking all of me into your mouth and down your throat

Your eyes

Staring at me as you ate me whole

I prayed that it will never end

Even now

I want u

Want u on ur knees for me again

keiji???

osamu

oh my god

this is tsumu’s account

No, it’s not. You got my favorite color right

everyone knows ur favorite color my love

See

ou already said that

tsumu called you his love??

No y would he do that??

come home to me

and i’ll give u exactly

what u want me to do to u

but only in the morning

when ur already sober

Will ug vie me a kiss if i do?

i’ll give u all the kisses in the world

Ok

Wait for me

actually

you know what

stay right there

i’m comin to get ya

then we can go home to ur place

See

Ur osamu

Light of my soul

Love of my life

Tsumu would never do that

Go out of his way to pick yp bokuto in the club

~~ what the fuck did u just say about me?? ~~ [Messaged removed]

ur right baby

see u soon

i’ll be right there

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS CONTENT
> 
> << Atsumu-san.  
> << I apologize for my messages and my behavior last night. I was not myself.
> 
> >> clearly  
> >> are u feelin better now?  
> >> is samu still there?
> 
> << I am, thank you.  
> << And he’s here.
> 
> >> and?? what time is he comin back here??  
> >> helloooo??
> 
> << after.
> 
> >> after?  
> >> samu is that u
> 
> << after i suck akaashi off
> 
> >> U R DISGUSTING
> 
> [You are no longer able to send messages to this person.]


End file.
